twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Pony
Personality As one contemporaneous journalist observed, "Spider-Pony has a terrible identity problem, a marked inferiority complex, and a fear of women. He is anti-social, [sic] castration-ridden, racked with Oedipal guilt, and accident-prone ... a functioning neurotic". Agonizing over his choices, always attempting to do right, he is nonetheless viewed with suspicion by the authorities, who seem unsure as to whether he is a helpful vigilante or a clever criminal. Background Notes cultural historian Bradford W. Wright, Spider-Pony's plight was to be misunderstood and persecuted by the very public that he swore to protect. In the first issue of The Amazing Spider-Pony, J. Jonah Jameson, publisher of the Daily Bugle, launches an editorial campaign against the "Spider-Pony menace." The resulting negative publicity exacerbates popular suspicions about the mysterious Spider-Pony and makes it impossible for him to earn any more money by performing. Eventually, the bad press leads the authorities to brand him an outlaw. Ironically, Peter finally lands a job as a photographer for Jameson's Daily Bugle. From his high-school beginnings to his entry into college life, Spider-Pony remained the superhero most relevant to the world of young people. Fittingly, then, his comic book also contained some of the earliest references to the politics of young people. In 1968, in the wake of actual militant student demonstrations at Columbia University, Peter Parker finds himself in the midst of similar unrest at his Empire State University.... Peter has to reconcile his natural sympathy for the students with his assumed obligation to combat lawlessness as Spider-Pony. As a law-upholding liberal, he finds himself caught between militant leftism and angry conservatives. Powers, skills and equipment A bite from a radioactive spider on a school field trip caused a variety of changes in the body of Peter Parker and gives him superpowers. In the original Lee-Ditko stories, Spider-Man has the ability to cling to walls, super-equine strength, a sixth sense ("spider-sense") that alerts him to danger, perfect balance and equilibrium, as well as super-equine speed and agility. Some of his comic series have him shooting webs from his wrists. Academically brilliant, Parker has expertise in the fields of applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering, mathematics, and mechanics. The character was originally conceived by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko as intellectually gifted, but not a genius; however, later writers have depicted the character as a genius. With his talents, he sews his own costume to conceal his identity, and constructs many devices that complement his powers, most notably mechanical web-shooters. This mechanism ejects an advanced adhesive, releasing web-fluid in a variety of configurations, including a single rope-like strand to swing from, a net to bind enemies, and a simple glob to foul machinery or blind an opponent. He can also weave the web material into simple forms like a shield, a spherical protection or hemispherical barrier, a club, or a hang-glider wing. Other equipment include spider-tracers (spider-shaped adhesive homing beacons keyed to his own spider-sense), a light beacon which can either be used as a flashlight or project a "Spider-Signal" design, and a specially modified camera that can take pictures automatically Enemies Writers and artists over the years have established a rogues gallery of supervillains to face Spider-Pony. As with him, the majority of these villains' powers originate with scientific accidents or the misuse of scientific technology, and many have animal-themed costumes or powers. Early on Spider-Pony faced such foes as the Chameleon (introduced in ''The Amazing Spider-Pony ''#1, March 1963), the Vulture (#2, May 1963), Doctor Octopus (#3, July 1963), the Sandequine (#4, Sept. 1963), the Lizard (#6, Nov. 1963), Electro (#9, Feb. 1964), Mysterio (#13, June 1964), Norman Osborn as the Green Goblin (#14, July 1964), Kraven the Hunter (#15, Aug. 1964), the Scorpion (#20, Jan. 1965), the Rhino (#41, Oct. 1966)—the first original Lee/Romita Spider-Man villain , the Shocker (#46, March 1967), and the physically powerful and well-connected criminal capo Wilson Fisk, also known as the Kingpin. The Clone Saga introduced college professor Miles Warren, who becomes the Jackal, the antagonist of the storyline. Harry Osborn then replaces Norman as the Green Goblin and also a derivative villain called the Hobgoblin was developed to replace Norman as archenemy in #238 until Norman was revived later. After Spider-Pony rejected his symbiotic black costume, Eddie Brock, a bitter ex-journalist with a grudge against Spider-Pony, bonded with the symbiote (which also hated Spider-Pony for rejecting it), gaining Spider-Man's powers and abilities, and became the villain Venom in issue #298 (May 1988). Brock briefly became an ally to Spider-Man when Carnage, another symbiote-based villain, went on a murderous spree in issue #344. At times these enemies of Spider-Man have formed groups such as the Sinister Six to oppose Spider-Pony. Doctor Octopus, Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) and Venom (Eddie Brock) are generally described or written as his archenemies. Family Richard Parker- Father of Peter (Currently Dead) Mary Parker- Mother of Peter (Currently Dead) Ben Parker- Peter's Uncle (Currently Dead) May Parker- Peter's Aunt (Currently Alive) Notes Spider-Pony is based out of the character Spider-Man/Peter Parker Category:Unicorns